


Snowed In

by moongazer606



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongazer606/pseuds/moongazer606
Summary: During a trip upstate to your family's old hunting cabin, you and Bucky get snowed in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Snowed In

“There’s no way we’ll make it out of here, doll,” Bucky called from his spot at the window as he looked out at the falling snow.

You stuck your head out from the bedroom, a half folded sweater in your hands. “But Tony was expecting us back today. What if something happens and they need us for a mission?”

“Then Tony can send one of his fancy helicopters to come get us,” Bucky assured you as he came over and took the sweater from you. “But unless the world is ending, we’re staying here at least another day or two. We're snowed in. I’ll text Tony and tell him, doll, don’t worry.”

You still looked concerned as Bucky took your hand and led you back into the bedroom. It wasn’t long before you forgot all about Tony Stark and any possibility of the world ending. The snow continued to fall the rest of the day as you and Bucky settled down to enjoy another night in your family’s old hunting cabin.

~

You woke the next morning to the creaking of melting snow on the roof, the sun blinding you through the sheer curtains. You rolled over expecting to find Bucky, but instead there was nothing but mussed sheets. Panic rose in your chest as you sat bolt upright. As your eyes looked wildly around the room, soft sounds floated to you from the kitchen: the sound of the kettle just about to boil and a muffled curse in Bucky's deep timbre.

A sob caught in your throat as you dropped your face into your hands. You laid back down with a sigh, pulling the blankets back up around you. Bucky was still here, safe in your quiet cabin. SHIELD, HYDRA, no one had come to take him in the night.

You hadn't even met yet when the helicarriers fell in DC. In fact, you hadn't even met until after HYDRA had been untangled from his mind completely in Wakanda. But having lived through the aftermath of SHIELD, fear still clung to you. The lives of the Avengers were one bad guy after another. There weren’t many dealings with aliens these days, but they were still trying to flush out the rest of the HYDRA sleeper cells.

With your heart rate back to normal and the rising sun cocooning you in warmth, you started to drift off again. The next time you awoke, Bucky was lightly kissing your temple and you were surrounded by the smell of bacon and coffee. You hummed contentedly, rolling over to face your lover as he sat on the edge of the bed. You could see the steaming tray of breakfast behind him on the nightstand, but at the moment his lips seemed much more appetizing.

You freed your arms from the blankets and wrapped them around his strong shoulders, bringing his lips down to yours. A small chuckle escaped his lips before they met yours. As the kiss deepened, you tugged him over to cover your body with his. Even through the layers of blankets you marvelled at how perfectly his body fit with yours. You pouted as he pulled away slightly, and kissed your nose. “I worked so hard on breakfast for you, doll. It’d be a shame to waste it,” he murmured a little breathless.

Before you could offer any words of protest your stomach grumbled audibly. With a smile and one last kiss to your lips, Bucky rolled off of you to get the tray from the nightstand. Once you were properly sitting up, he placed it on your lap. You eyed the bacon, pancakes, and coffee, already fixed up the way you liked it. Lastly, your eyes fell on the small glass of water with the lone rose sticking out of it.

“Where on earth did you get a rose in this weather, James Barnes?” you looked up at him in wonder.

He looked down and away from you, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. “I maybe sorta brought a few with me in my bag and hid them in a drawer in the fridge so you wouldn’t find them.”

You took his face in both of your hands, his scruff tickling your palms. When his eyes finally met yours, you were smiling so bright he swore you outshone the sun. “I don’t care what Sam says, you are the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met, and I am so lucky to have met you.”

With a smile that matched yours, he tugged you into a rough kiss that he hoped expressed all the love that was pouring out of his heart at that moment. You only pulled away when your stomach let out another grumble. “I’ll take a raincheck on that,” you murmured against his lips. “Can’t let this breakfast go to waste, can I?”

As you munched happily on the last of the bacon Bucky piped up. “So what has Bird Brain been telling you about me?” (He used the nickname affectionately, of course).

“That you’re old and going to break a hip and that if I was so desperate to get laid that he could show me how a 21st century man does it,” you laughed at the mock hurt on Bucky’s face.

“Older just means I’ve got more experience and therefore I’m better,” he pointed out before taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s what I told him!”

He almost spit out his coffee as he laughed. “God, I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

There was a pause as you looked at him in shock, his eyes slowly rising from his mug. His cheeks were turning pink again. “I mean- you know-”

You cut off his embarrassed blubbering. “You love me?” You were a little in awe that you hadn’t been the first to let it slip, but you weren’t going to let him know that.

He ran his hands through his still sleep tousled hair. “Shit, doll. How could I not?”

You felt so giddy you thought your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. “I love you, too.”

Taking the tray with his free hand, he tossed it and his coffee mug behind him onto the nightstand. With an almost animalistic growl he pounced on you, crushing your lips together. He tasted like coffee and bacon and you swore you’d never get tired of mornings like these. In between kisses he’d tell you over and over that he loved you, adored you, would never let you go.

In one swift motion, Bucky had flipped you over so you were now on top, straddling his hips. “Once we get back to the tower, I want you to move in with me.”

“How very modern of you, Mr. Barnes,” you exclaimed in mock shock, a hand covering your heart. “Whatever would Sam say?”

“Sam can stuff it,” he growled before grabbing your wrist to drag you back down to him. You dissolved into a fit of laughter against his bare chest. Maybe the outside world could wait just one more day. After all, you were snowed in.


End file.
